


Meltdown

by KittyKatBella



Category: Captain Underpants Series - Dav Pilkey, Captain Underpants: The First Epic Movie (2017)
Genre: Emotional Hurt/Comfort
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-21
Updated: 2019-02-21
Packaged: 2019-11-01 19:11:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 783
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17873138
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KittyKatBella/pseuds/KittyKatBella
Summary: It's only been a few weeks and already George has been suspended, but maybe this time it won't be so bad.





	Meltdown

**Author's Note:**

> This happens in the movieverse, where they don't do the big prank on Kipper and his friends

George sniffed, sitting curled up in the corner of the main office and crying. He did it again. He did it again, even though his parents had moved all the way to Ohio just so he could start in a new school system. He sobbed, burying his face in his arms. Why couldn't he just be _normal_? He was too smart to be throwing fits still. He was supposed to be a big kid.

“Hey! New kid!” George flinched and whimpered at the raised voice. The scene was all too familiar, even if it was in a new school. The principal scowled- George couldn't remember his name yet, he'd only been here a few weeks. _A few weeks and already he was messing up just like the old school-_

The principal snapped his fingers harshly. “Hey! New kid, Beard! I'm talking to you!” George let out a sob, wiping at his face and resisting the urge to cover his ears because of how _loud_ he was. “In my office, NOW!”

George flinched and whimpered again, pulling himself to his feet and heading towards the office door. Apparently he was going too slow for the principal's liking though, as he grabbed his upper arm and finished pulling him into the room.

“Ow, ow!” George cried, trying to pull his arm back.

“This is the fifth time I've had to deal with you since you showed up! I don't tolerate attention-seeking _brats_ in this school!”

George accidentally flung himself backwards as the principal let go of his arm. He yelped as he knocked into the shelf behind him. He shook his head, shrinking in on himself when the man shouted at him to sit. George crawled into one of the available chairs, tugging at his hair to try and hide his face. He pushed back into the chair, covering his ears as the principal yelled.

This one was _much_ worse than his old principal. His old principal yelled, but not like this. George just wished he'd call his parents so he could go home. He wanted to go home, please _please **please-**_

The yelling paused as the door opened. “Hutchins?”

George finally looked up, seeing Harold standing in the doorway. He looked at the principal, who watched in confusion as he walked up and set a little note on his desk. He grabbed it and read it, and Harold glanced around at George. He smiled and waved. George frowned, confused, but slowly waved back. The principal sighed and crumpled up the note, sitting back in his chair and rubbing his eyes. He motioned for Harold to sit down, and he squeezed in next to George on his chair.

“No one deserves to deal with Mr. Cramp alone,” the boy whispered, holding onto George’s arm.

“Is- is that really his- _hic!-_ name?”

“I don't know. I don't remember. Something like that.”

George giggled. Mr. Cramp- whoever he was- growled and George flinched. Right.

“So, what, we got a pair of new troublemakers, huh? You two think you can do whatever you want? Well ya can't! This is a school, bubs, and we have rules here!”

Harold held onto George tightly, who gratefully returned the gesture. The shouting seemed to last forever, until-

“I'm calling both your parents, and you're both suspended!”

George’s heart plummeted. They had moved so he could _avoid_ this kind of thing! And now it's happening again-!

He started sobbing again as Mr. Crank called their parents. He really didn't want to throw tantrums, but sometimes they just happened, and now he was in trouble again. He tried so hard to stop it and it didn't work, it never worked-

“ _Psst_.” Harold poked his cheek lightly, pulling him out of his thoughts. “We can hang out in your treehouse!”

“You- you wanna ha-hang out with- _hic!_ \- with me? I-I got you in- _hic!_ \- t-trouble, didn't I?”

“I got _myself_ in trouble,” Harold whispered, then giggled. “I put glue all over the teacher’s chair.” George chuckled, sniffing and rubbing at his cheeks. “You're _stuck_ with me whether ya want me or not.”

George burst into giggles, covering his mouth when Mr. Krump snapped at them. The two boys grinned at each other and waited for their parents.

George really didn't want to be expelled again, now that he had a real friend at school…

“I don't mean to throw temper tantrums like that,” he whispered secretly to Harold. “They just happen. I'm sorry.”

“It's ok. Maybe I can help!” Harold whispered back.

“You want to help?”

“Yeah! Of course! You're my friend.”

George grinned, looking down at his lap as the two of them held each other. Maybe now it wouldn't be so bad…


End file.
